onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180316132919/@comment-24586425-20180322160254
Nouveau long spoiler : Chapter 899: "The last bulwark." On the cover we have a new member of the New Kyohei Pirates, Goldberg. He is the cook of the band, he is a gigantic giant, with a slightly crushed head (Stewie type of Family Father) and a helmet with horns (similar to the helmet of the Taurus armor of Saint Seiya). Use as weapon a long club of spikes and has a shield with eyes and mouth that sticks out his tongue. The chapter begins with Mont D'or talking to Perospero, the latter explains to his nakamas what his possible destinies are now that stopping Big Mom so that he does not eat the pie is impossible. There are 3 options. 1. Big Mom eats the wedding cake and dies, end of the band. 2. Big Mom eats the wedding cake, the possible poison that takes no effect but is so disgusting that in the end destroys all the islands of anger. 3. Big Mom eats the wedding cake, the possible poison that takes no effect but the knowledge is so good that the anger passes and everyone lives. Perospero says that the last option is a miracle and that really is the only way in which they can survive. Perospero: "Prepare ... our destiny depends on the delicious wedding cake ... !!" Stussy and Morgans have already fled the island. The people of all the islands of the territory are prepared for the worst and try to evacuate them although they do not believe that there is much hope. In Fuwarin Town people curse Chiffon for bringing the cake to their island. Big Mom arrives at the coast, everyone escapes where he can. Chiffon is paralyzed in front of the cake, Bege takes her over his back and tank tracks away.Big Mom lands in front of the cake, is thinner than ever and saliva to see the wedding cake so close. In the Sunny we see that Sanji and Luffy have arrived safely. Carrot bites Luffy's ear and wakes him up, then hugs him.Chopper on the other hand begins to heal the wounds. Luffy "scolds" them by telling them that they have made him wait a bit. Smoothie is pretty close to them, when he is about to catch them Judge arrives with his castle and launches an attack on Big Mom's fleet. Judge does not speak to Sanji, asks Luffy how he has been so unconscious of going through the territory of a Yonkou to save a person. Then he goes on and says that Sanji is a failure and that he is only good at cooking but has no pride or royalty. Luffy is surprised because he did not know that part of Sanji's past, then he thanks Judge for helping them escape and cover them. By completely ignoring Judge's question, he gets angry with Luffy (Luffy thought Judge was praising Sanji). Jinbe laughs at the situation. But there is no time for laughter, the Sunny has been completely surrounded. Smoothie sent part of the fleet around Cacao Island to hunt down Luffy and the others on both fronts. Daifuku attacks using his genie, the attack is aimed at Carrot who is in the mast (Daifuku is on his ship, it is a remote attack). Sanji stops the spear of genie. When more difficult they had it, something appears under the sea and sends to fly several boats of the fleet of Big Mom. It is about Wadatsumi, who is quite angry. Next to him are the Taiyou Pirates, ready to lend a hand to their former captain ... END